Express Meeting
by blitzer99
Summary: Albus Severus Potter is having a stressful day: (1) He’s on his way to start his first year at Hogwarts. (2) He has no idea what house he’ll be in (NotSlytherinNotSlytherinNot—). (3) His manipulative cousin has left him alone to ask a complete stranger is they can share their compartment... and Al is socially awkward (Thanks Mum).
1. Express Meeting

**Authors Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything having to do with this book series, that right goes to the wonderful J.K. Rowling (praise be to her, for I am not worthy). The only thing I own are my OCs and this weird idea/plot/thingy, so please don't steal or use without first asking me. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, comment and tell me what you think of the new style/story. Now, read and enjoy!

**Express Meeting**

Albus let out a shuddering breath, watching as the station slowly faded from view. His fingers tightened around the handle of his trunk until his knuckles turned white from the strain. This was happening, he thought, no going back now.

"Whelp, here we go, off to start our grand education," Rose said, clapping him hard on the shoulder. "With a bunch of kids we don't know, and a bunch of grouchy old teachers, only seeing our folks during the holidays…"

Albus gave her a reproachful look.

"I'm only kidding, it's not going to be so bad," Albus rolled his eyes at her. "I'm serious! Once we get this sorting out of the way, you'll feel much better. In any case, James's claims of you getting into Slytherin are completely unfounded, you've never expressed any of the typical traits-" and off she went, and Albus resisted the urge to smile as they made their way down the isle, peering into various compartments while his cousin rambled on. Keeping up with Rose's rate of speech was something he had a lot of practice with, and while the random facts and assurances she was spouting off about Slytherin weren't doing much for his nerves, the easy habit of listening to her chatter was of some comfort.

They'd almost made it to the end of the carriage without much luck. All of the rooms were packed with other students, if not completely full. Neither cousin was particularly comfortable with large crowds, especially ones so loud and boisterous, and even more so when everyone knew their names. So they were content with finding other accomodations. That is, until it became clear they were steadily running out of options. Unfortunately for Albus, things were about to get a little more difficult…

"Would you mind finding a compartment without me?" Rose asked.

That caught his attention with a jolt, Albus whipped his head around so fast Rose was worried he'd get whiplash.

"What?" He said with a stunned expression.

Rose chuckled. "Sorry, I meant to say would you mind finding a compartment for the both of us while I duck into the lavatory?"

"Um, okay, I guess…" he said, trying to keep the trepidation from his voice.

"Would you also mind taking my trunk?"

"Your not making this any better."

"I can't exactly take this with me into the toilet."

Albus groaned, annoyed he couldn't think of anything to counter with. "Okay, fine, I'll take it, but you owe me."

"Your a life saver, Al" Rose said sweetly, passing him the handle of her trunk. "Cheer up, this will be good experience for you if we end up in different houses."

Albus nodded glumly, turning to continue his trek while Rose made a dash for the opposite end of the train cart. As he listened to her receding footsteps, a thought crossed his mind, making him turn and call out to his red haired cousin.

"Wait a minute, are you just making me find the compartment so you don't have to talk to anyone?!"

She didn't respond, but he could swear there was a grin etched across her face as she disappeared behind the door.

Albus huffed in annoyance, turning to continue down the carriage, lugging the two trunks behind him. Callidus chittered in his cage, seemingly laughing at his frustration, and he shot the ferret a glare in return.

As Albus continued checking the last few compartments, he contemplated what his remaining options were. He could always go in search of his cousins in the next carriage, but he quickly discarded the idea. For one, there might not be any room for him and Rose (Merlin knows how many relatives he had going to Hogwarts) and they'd get turned away. Secondly, James would no doubt be there and Albus was in no hurry to be stuck in the same cabin as him, particularly this close to being sorted. He had, had more than enough of his brother's teasing remarks, which he'd been subjected to since the topic of his first year at Hogwarts had began. Lastly, loath as he was to admit it, Rose was right, he needed to start making friends.

There seemed to be less people the further back he went, eventually Albus came to a compartment with only one occupant. If he was going to start anywhere, it might as well be here, where there wouldn't be a crowd of loud, eccentric kids to deal with. Baby steps, no need to rush into things.

Tentatively raising his hand, Albus lightly rapped on the door and slides it open. The boy inside immediately has his gaze fixed on him and Albus couldn't believe how young he looked. He seemed short (though he supposed he couldn't truly tell unless he stood up), with clothes just a size too big for him, giving Albus the impression that they were hand-me-downs from an older sibling. His skin was fair, not pale or unhealthy looking but definitely not tanned. He also had a small splash of freckles on his cheeks and dark brown hair framing his face. His hazel eyes felt like they where piercing him with their intensity, leading Albus to wonder if this boy was just as apprehensive of people as we was. The last thing Albus noticed was his small, delicate looking fingers gently scratching the chest feathers of an unusually dark coloured barn owl, which was perched on the boy's knee and watched Albus with the same intensity as its owner.

"Hi, umm, I was wondering if me and my cousin could have a seat here? Everywhere else is pretty much full..." Albus trailed off, not sure what else to say.

The boy seemed to consider for a moment before nodding.

"Sure."

Albus smiled in thanks before pulling in the two trunks. He set Callidus's cage on the seat before hauling his trunk up to the compartment space.

"Your cousin is a little on the short side, huh?"

Albus almost lost his grip on his cargo, managing to save it last minute before turning to reply. "I'm sorry?"

He shyly averted his eyes, making a vague gesture towards Callidus's cage. "Sorry, I was trying to be funny, but..."

Albus's eyes widened in realisation and he laughed a little. "It's fine, I'm just a bit out of it right now, try again after the sorting and I'll get it."

This seemed to help the smaller boy relax, though he didn't speak again, instead refocusing on the owl as its gaze was now focused on the ferret. Callidus, for his part, didn't seem to understand how the food chain worked and ignored the bird in favour of grooming himself.

Once he'd gotten both trunks safely stored away, Albus sat down beside his familiar and spoke.

"I'm probably the one that should apologise," he started, extending his hand. "I've come in here and haven't bothered to introduce myself. I'm Albus. Albus Potter."

"Jamie Lorian, nice to meet you." He replied, smiling shyly while he shook Albus's hand, who tired not to look surprised that Jamie wasn't gasping in shock and trying to sweet talk him into getting his fathers autograph. "So where is your cousin anyway, if I may ask?"

"Rose said she was just going to the lavatory, but I'm pretty sure that was just her way of ditching me."

"Yours does that to?"

"A lot, yeah. Is your cousin going to Hogwarts as well?"

Jamie hummed in agreement, his owl gently nibbling on his fingers when they stopped scratching.

"I've never seen an owl like that before, what kind is it?" Albus questioned.

"He," Jamie started, giving him a pointed look. "is a Melanistic Barn Owl. That's why his colouring is different, like the opposite of being albino. His name's Soren, how about him?"

Albus began to tell Jamie about how he had gotten Callidus from Diagon Ally on his birthday and the ferret's obsession with Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans. They eventually let the other hold their respective familiar (with Jamie promising that his owl wouldn't try to eat Callidus). This was enough to break the ice, and soon enough they where chatting animatedly about anything they could think of. This was how Albus learned that the smaller boy had been ditched by his cousin, Piper, so that he could make friends in his own year and, loath as they both where to admit it, their respective family members may have been right in needing that extra push.

However, when it came to Jamie, Albus was still at a loss. The smaller boy reminded him of his younger sister Lily in so many ways, not only in his size and youthful face, but from the way he would get really excited when talking about something he was really interested in or his wide eyed curiosity. Albus was almost certain his new friend was younger then him, which begged the question, how young was he? What was he doing going to Hogwarts? There had to be a reason, but he wasn't sure how to bring it up, he didn't want to sound rude or accusing. Maybe he was just really short for his age...

In any case, whether he was the right age or not didn't matter. Despite his initial trepidation, Jamie didn't seem anxious or as if he was trying to hide. Heck, why talk to Albus at all when he could have told someone and gotten him kicked from the train? Besides, he wasn't causing any trouble. Albus was more than happy to leave the subject for the time being. The teachers at Hogwarts would know what was going on.

Of course, just because he was willing to leave it, didn't mean his cousin was.

Albus had just gotten Jamie to crack a laugh when they heard a knock on the compartment door. His cousin's fiery red head peered around cautiously before entering. Her fingers quickly ran through her hair to straighten, a nervous tick of hers. Albus tried not to let his amusement show. Much.

"I was wondering if you'd managed to fall in," He said.

Rose glowered, crossing to sit next to Albus with an indignant huff.

"Your absolutely hysterical," she replied, then proceeding to turn her glare on Jamie, who was trying and failing to smother his giggles behind his hand, "and who might you be?"

Jamie immediately clamped up, suddenly wary with her icy blue gaze locked on him. Coughing, he promptly wiped away his grin and extended his hand as a sign of peace.

"Sorry. I'm J-Jamie, Jamie Lorien, it's nice to meet you" He stammered out.

"Pleasure. I'm Rose Weasley," she replied as she took his hand. While her eyes softened a fraction, they also became even more focused, looking the younger boy once over. Then twice. Before Albus could stop her, she said, "I don't mean to be rude, but you look a little young to be going to Hogwarts. May I ask how old you are?"

"Rose!"

"No, it's okay," Jamie sighed, fidgeting in his seat as he pulled something from his jeans pocket, unable to meet their curious gazes, he continued, "I'm only nine, though I'll be turning ten in March. I was really confused at first too, but I got a message from headmistress Edda. She told me to come to Hogwarts and she would tell me why when I got there."

The two cousins shared a look. They knew all about headmistress Edda. Both their parents met with her fairly frequently (these meetings tend to be common when you have multiple offspring with a penchant for pranking, are related to the Weasley twins and one of the Marauders), as well as their elder cousins and siblings. This, by extension, meant the two got a lot of second hand information about her. She is very strict, but also fair, which is why Mrs Mcgonagall chose her as the replacement. If this was true, why she would want a little kid to go to Hogwarts so early was beyond them.

"Well, that's pretty cool if you ask me. We basically had to stop my little sister from stowing away in our bags, you've gotta be pretty excited, right?" Albus spoke, grinning at Jamie in an attempt to lighten the mood.

Jamie nodded slowly, but didn't seem to share Albus's enthusiasm. Instead he looked out the window, watching the scenery pass for a moment by before speaking.

"If I'm being honest, it's actually really scary. I didn't think I'd be going for two more years. It's just really unexpected..." he paused, absentmindedly stroking Soren's head as the bird pressed himself against his boy's palm, "don't get me wrong, I want to go. It's just, I wish I was going at the right time. Everyone is going to find out, sooner or later and start acting weird around me. I mean, who wants to be friends with the kid who isn't supposed to be there?"

"I would." Albus claimed firmly, smiling when Jamie looked at him with shock, "it's not your fault your coming in early, and it's not like your bragging about it. Don't worry, once they see how cool you are, they won't care if your younger than them. I don't."

Jamie stared. Rose did to, having never heard her cousin be so open with someone. Especially someone he'd only just met. She would later pat herself on the back for helping to instigate this friendship.

Jamie opened his mouth, closed it, then opened again before speaking, "Thanks, Albus."

He smiled, "No problem. Now, how about we - CAL!!! Get out of there!"

Both spectators collapsed in a fit of laughter, watching as Albus tired to wrestle the squirming ferret out of his bag, Cal nosing his way through a packet of beans. All tension was washed away for the time being, leaving the three friends to enjoy the train ride.


	2. Sorting (Part 1)

**Authors Note: **Sooo... sorry for the wait everyone. Originally I had intended for 'Express Meeting' to be a part of a series of one shots that tied together, but Fanfiction decided to ignore my marking as complete. Really, this is probably simpler, but now I gotta think of a new name for the series. That being said, this next chapter is going to be divided into three parts, I'll try to be quicker on the with uploads as I go but I make no promises (University and life have a tendency to take potshots at any plans I make). That being said, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think!

_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, 2016**_

'Scorpius Malfoy.'

Someone must've turned up the volume because the Great Hall quickly went from respectfully quiet to unashamed chattering, all just after saying two words. I did what my father told me to do, closing my eyes and counting back from ten, slowing my breathing. When I opened them, I walked towards the stool with my back straight and head held high.

'Isn't that Draco Malfoy's—'

'—Death Eater's _son!'_

'No prizes for guessing where he'll end up—'

'—and I thought Slytherin was making progress, say goodbye to that—'

I dug my fingers into my palm and kept moving, one foot in front of the other, trying to bury the hurt and anger boiling up inside me. I don't think I did that very well, judging from the look of pity Professor Longbottom gave me as I sat down. Okay, plan A wasn't working. Plan B: focus on something else. The professor lowered the hat and I had just enough time to wince as my intricately styled hair was ruffled.

'_Oh my, well aren't you an interesting young lad?' _A voice spoke out.

A voice in my head...

Well, plan B worked. I was defiantly distracted.

'_Hmm, in all my years you have to be the most interesting Malfoy I've met thus far, though that isn't a particularly hard feat,' _the hat commented. I couldn't decide if that was a compliment or an insult, but decided to be annoyed anyway, like dad normally is. The hat chuckled, '_Relax, dear boy, it's a compliment. While your forefathers all have their differences, almost all of them were clearly suited to one house in particular. I didn't even need to delve past your father's surface thoughts to sort him. Quickest sorting I've ever done, at least in recent history, though you've certainly inherited his vanity.' _

Despite myself I immediately groaned at my ruined hair, before catching myself and pouted a bit, cheeks tinted pink.

'_Yes, you are much harder to place. You do have some Slytherin qualities, for example; your sense of determination is quite strong. Resourceful to, it would seem. You've developed many methods of coping with the unjust treatment bestowed upon you.' _My hands squeezed the stool when it said that, it took a moment to relax them again, '_However, your not nearly as subtle as most Slytherin's are. You've built your mask but you don't want to hide, nor should you. Despite the way most would have you bare the sins of your family or perhaps because of it, you are a very kind and understanding person. There is also a defiance in you, lad, it burns hot and sometimes makes you a bit implosive, hmm? No, I don't think Slytherin would suit you, where you'd have to temper that fire and fight every step of the way to prove that your not what they believe you to be. That leaves only one question: where to put you?'_

Looking up from beneath the hat, I scanned the other three houses. The Puffs, Ravens and Lions all looked at me like I was already a snake, fangs bared and ready to stab them in the back. They hated me, they didn't want anything to do with me, not after everything the Malfoy's have done. I understood why, but I couldn't help being resentful. How was I supposed to prove to them that I'm not some Death Eater in disguise when they've already made up their minds?

I glanced over at the Slytherin table. It would be the same there. The Slytherin's have been trying to recover from the shame ever since Voldemort's defeat, a Malfoy would only be a liability for them. Which leaves me with... what?

My eyes drifted over the first years in front of me. To my dismay but not surprise, it was the same thing, though they mostly turned away when I looked at them...

No, wait a minute.

Not all of them.

One boy with brunette hair and hazel eyes looked straight back at me. He didn't look mad, or even slightly distrusting. He looked calm, bored even. He tilted his head at me and I felt heat rush into my cheeks as I realised I was staring. Then, the cocky bloke smirked at me and mouthed three words very slowly and very clearly:

Any day now.

I quietly scoffed at his nerve, if only to distract myself from the fact that I was taking well over a minute to sort. Still, the prat had a point, if all the houses hated me than it really didn't matter where I went. Besides, it would give them a nasty shock if I didn't go to Slytherin.

'_Put me wherever you want,' _I thought to the hat, '_I'll __**make**_ _it work.'_

'_And that, my dear boy,' _The hat said and I swear I could hear it smirking, '_decides it.'_

I didn't know what I was expecting, but what it ended up shouting defiantly wasn't it.

'GRYFFINDOR!'

_**James Sirius Potter, 2016**_

Well... that was _completely_ unexpected.

That old, matted hat had shocked the entire hall into silence. Even the professors mouths were hanging open, except for headmistress Edda but she was completely unflappable. Nope, the only reaction she showed was a single, raised eyebrow.

Malfoy wasn't doing much better himself, his steel grey eyes were wide open and his face had gone so pale he almost looked see-through. The poor bloke looked like he was going to faint.

I felt a twinge of annoyance as I looked around at the other students. When I pictured coming to Hogwarts, I imagined everyone whispering my name with admiration and awe, the first son of Harry Potter to walk the halls of Hogwarts. I'd step up to the hat and get sorted into Gryffindor with Fred and Roxanne and all my other cousins and we'd have a blast pranking the ever-living daylights out of Hogwarts like never before. And it was all supposed to start with a grand entrance.

But how was I supposed to top a Malfoy getting sorted into bloody _Gryffindor?_

Maybe it's better this way, whispered a much quieter part of myself, with everyone looking at Scorpius it will make it much more surprising when I pull the rug out from under them. That would be fun... or.

Almost on impulse my hands started clapping, drawing open stares from the other students. Headmistress Edda was right behind me, then uncle Neville (having to fumble with the hat to keep from dropping it in his hurry). Soon everyone caught on and slowly started clapping as well. I couldn't help smirking a bit, especially when I noticed Malfoy gain a bit more colour as he (finally) made his way over to the Gryffindor table, sitting a little ways away from the other students who gawked at him like dying fish.

As the sorting continued, I couldn't help but watch the young Malfoy out of the corner of my eye. He looked like he was getting ready to bolt for the hills, his hands clasped together in front of him while he either stared straight ahead or at the sorting. Every time his eyes wandered over to the waiting first years I turned away, though I felt an odd shiver when I did. I started to wonder if that whole speil about how you can feel when someone was looking at you was more than an old wizards tale.

'James Potter.'

I would like to say I completely kept my cool when my name was called and I did... after jolting so bad I accidentally jostled the kid next to me. I was so glad Fred was too far away to see my ears go red like a majority of the Potter/Weasley's do when we're embarrassed, or annoyed, or just about any other emotion. Recovering quickly, I strutted my way up to the stool, feeling a bit better as everyone started whispering again. Once I was seated, I smirked and gave hall a mock salute, earning a few laughs from the students and a eye roll from Uncle Neville (I saw him fighting down a smile, so I knew I'd won him over). He put the hat on my head and I congratulated myself for keeping my composure when it spoke.

'_Ah yes, I was wondering when we'd see another Potter walk these halls.' _The hat spoke, groaning as it continued, '_Oh dear, your going to be just as much trouble as both your namesakes. It will be a miracle if Hogwarts is still standing by the end of your second year.'_

I didn't bother hiding my grin. While I had no intention of destroying my school, I couldn't deny that Hogwarts wouldn't get away without a scratch.

'_Now, where exactly these... talents should be cultivated is the next question.' _It continued.

I wished there was a back to this stool so I could lean back and relax as I got sorted into Gryffindor, but that might be a bit redundant. The hat chuckled.

'_So confident that is where you will be? I'm afraid it might not be so clear cut.'_

I'm not sure what it looked like to everyone else, but I'm pretty sure all the colour drained from my face.

'_Yes, I see the potential you have, similar to that of your father.' _The hat spoke matter-of-factly, continuing on. '_Harry Potter wasn't simply hand picked to be a Gryffindor, as others have claimed him to be. No, while he had many of Gryffindor's valued traits, he had other qualities that made him suited to other houses. Ultimately, I felt he would be better off deciding for himself. As for you, we shall see.'_

'_You certainly have a keen mind when you can focus on the task at hand, and creativity to refine that mind to a tempered edge. But you don't go looking for knowledge that doesn't interest you, or pursue it beyond what you want. So perhaps Ravenclaw isn't quite your cup of tea.'_

I let my breath out slowly. Thank Merlin, being stuck in that tower with a bunch of bookworms who don't know how to have any fun would be a nightmare.

'_And on that note we can also rule out Hufflepuff. Your social patience is a little lacking, perhaps patience in general, though that remains to be seen. I do hope you can grow out of these base assumptions, you could learn a thing or two from the Badgers in terms of being a little more accepting.'_

My ears and cheeks burned at that and I had to stop myself from growling. It's not like I'm prejudice or anything, I even thought Slytherin's had the better house crest for Merlin's sake! I just know what I like, and what I like doesn't involve plants or books or getting teased by Fred for eternity. And I'm positive both houses would be just as miserable with me as I would be with them. Was that really so wrong? I don't think so.

'_Ha ha, you certainly have the Weasley blood in you! Quite the fire you have, my boy. To answer your rhetorical question, no, it is not wrong to know what you want or even how to get it. In fact, it shows quite a bit of maturity and self awareness to know how your classmates would cope with you as you would cope with them. While I believe your underestimating the both of them, I also think your right, you would probably fair better with Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaws as classmates rather than housemates.'_

Well, glad the hat saw it my way.

'_Now that just leaves Slytherin and Gryffindor.'_

...gulp.

'_Hmm, quite the dilemma. For one thing your not short on bravery or chivalry, though not many people get to see that now do they? Too busy focusing on the pranks and your mischievous nature. I see now that you don't completely lack patience, you know when to wait for your moment, when no one is looking before pulling the pin on your traps. And your certainly not one to follow, but to lead, which could be for either house. Quite the conundrum. Perhaps—_

'_GRYFFINDOR!' _I practically shouted in my own head, nails digging into the wood of the stool, '_please, put me in Gryffindor. I have to go there, I'm Harry Potter's son, the first one to walk through Hogwarts since he left, I HAVE to be there. I'm not someone who cheats or bullies people to get their way, I'm not some worm in the grass who'll stab their friends in the back! Please, please, please, Gryffindor is where I belong. It has to be.'_

The hat was quite for what felt like hours. At this point I wasn't even sure how long I'd been sitting there, how long my sorting was going for. Long enough that everyone seemed to be watching me, waiting for the hat to scream out what they where thinking but it stayed silent. For the first time in my life, I wanted to disappear.

Finally, the sorting hat spoke to me.

'_Very well. You're very clearly set on Gryffindor and at the end of the day it's my job to place you where I think is best for your care and growth.' _It said calmly and I felt myself slouch in relief, '_However, here's some words of wisdom you would do well to heed, Mr Potter. While all the students are sorted into houses whose qualities seem to match perfectly, all of them have parts of themselves that align more to the other founders, some more clearly than others. No matter how much you might wish it so, that part of you that calls more to Salazar than Godric will always exist. It's up to you to decide how that part effects you and those around you, but it will never go away. Lastly, though you might fear the Slytherin's of the past might somehow rear their ugly heads into this new generation, allow me to be the first to tell you that a Lion can be just as dangerous as any Serpent.'_

I didn't know what to feel. The only time I've ever felt this queasy was when Victoir hit me with that slug hex. It sucked then and it sucked even more now, especially because when I tried to speak, I didn't have the excuse of a slimy creature blocking my throat.

'GRYFFINDOR!'


	3. Sorting (Part 2)

Authors Note: Hey guys, sorry yet again for the wait, turns out even when I'm on break Uni won't leave me alone. One more part to "The Sorting" to go and we can actually let the characters explore Hogwarts. Now, if anyone has any questions they'd like to post in their comments I'll try to answer them here in the Author's Note.

CinderellaAtTheBall: Well, the reason this was originally going to be a series of interconnected one-shots or multi-shots was because there wasn't an overarching plot. This story is more a collection of experiences that the characters go though during their time at (and occasionally outside of) Hogwarts, with new ones being added whenever I think of them. Yes, some of these stories may develop into longer mini plots over time, but that will be because either I think I can expand on it or because the readers want to see those more of that particular mini plot. On that note, this isn't just Jamie's story (though admittedly he does have the most overarching mini plot at the moment): Albus, Rose, James and Scorpius (as well as some other characters you haven't met yet) will have their own overarching plots that will be developed and changed as the story progresses. Think of it as a sort of character study, because the story is primarily character driven rather than plot driven. A bit disjointed I know (hence why it was originally going to be one-shots) but I hope you'll still be able to enjoy it (and that this explanation/rant made a lick of sense).

Anyways, on with the show!

Piper Maria Blackmore, 2017

'Piper Blackmore.'

Hmm, to walk or to strut? You only get one first impression so you gotta make it count, especially when your going to be seeing these guys for the next seven years. I decided on a sashay, not as likely to offend as a strut but still conveying a bit of confidence... okay, maybe a lot of confidence.

As I moved through the crowd and towards the stool, I paused only briefly to give a sly smile to my little cousin. Jamie, who'd been looking down since the sorting started, finally managed a small smile and a thumbs up. Albus was standing next to him and his cousin, trying and failing to stop staring (not that I minded much). I locked eyes with him and winked, continuing up the steps before I could see his reaction.

Taking my seat on the stool, I looked out over the houses and considered my options one last time. Dad had been telling me, my brother and my cousin all about the ins and outs of Hogwarts in attempt to better prepare us, including how the sorting hat operated. Mum thought that the sorting hat should be left as a surprise, but there was no reasoning with my dad when he started worrying. In any case, knowing that the hat would take my choices into account was useful information that I wouldn't have wanted to miss.

The Gryffindor's looked like a fun bunch, my friend Lysa's older brother wore their red and gold cloak with pride. He loved to go on about their pranks and the wild party's that they threw, particularly after winning the house cup or a successful quidditch match. They didn't sound like the brightest house around (The legendary Hermione Granger notwithstanding). Pranks were fun and all, but half the fun is not getting caught doing them. And they seemed a bit up-themselves these days after producing the "golden trio" during the war with Voldemort and getting his eldest son to boot (at least, that's what I've heard from my friends elder siblings and extended family).

The Hufflepuff's were next up. They seemed like a calmer sort of house, as well as the laughing stock of the four. While I doubt all the rumours I've heard are (entirely) true, I'm not a touchy-feely person on my best days and I'm not looking to change that any time soon. Cecilia Quagmire was particularly vocal about not being sorted with the Badgers. She had bulked at the idea of being a "puffer" and the negative connotation attached to that painted a lovely picture.

I find it ironic that Cecilia's so against the idea, considering how "mellow" her older sister was when I first had the pleasure of meeting her.

And she's in Ravenclaw.

Speaking of which, Ravenclaw, the walking contradiction (seriously, why is the house crest an eagle and not a raven?). From what I've gathered, a lot of them are sticks in the mud, burying themselves in books and studying and camping out in the library. Luna Lovegood seems to be the most interesting Ravenclaw to pop out yet. Don't get me wrong, knowledge is power and power is a priceless commodity, especially when dealing with overly emotional and potentially bratty teen witches and wizards, but it only takes you so far. Also, as much as I love my dad, blue and bronze is not a particularly good colour combo (at least not how he wears it).

Lastly we have Slytherin. Mum came from Slytherin, plus a handful of my grandparents before her. She'd joke about learning politics from every interaction she had with her housemates, to the point that when she left she could do little else but become a lawyer. Considering that a majority of the previous generation of Slytherin's had been extremely prejudice or rooting for Voldemort (usually both), she'd had to be. I could only imagine what would've happened if they found out she didn't share her house's opinions, or that she had fallen in love with a Ravenclaw.

It wasn't all bad, she told me one day, the few times I could get their heads out their arses, they could be pretty fun to hang out with. If you wanted to information about someone, you ask a Slytherin, because one of us is bound to know something. And I'll tell you something every Slytherin knows but would rather keep quiet about. I had looked over my shoulder to check if dad or Cole was around to eavesdrop before leaning in close so she could whisper in my ear. Gryffindor's have always been known as the house of pranksters, especially after the Weasley twins walked the halls of Hogwarts. But we just let them believe that. The snakes are the biggest pranksters around. The lions are just our scapegoats.

'Well that's certainly an interesting opinion.'

Oh right, the hat. How much of that did it hear?

'All of it.'

Hmm. Well, it was probably going to get all of that from my head anyway.

'Indeed.' I was pretty sure that it was amused, but it was hard to tell when it's voice was entirely inside my head. Had it already decided on my house?

'I have, but your welcome to tell me what you'd prefer.'

Would that even change the outcome?

'Not likely, but there's always a chance.'

At least it was straight forward, I'll give it that. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were defiantly out (sorry dad), which left Gryffindor and Slytherin. I couldn't say I had much of a preference. Both of them sounded interesting, but both of them also seemed particularly up themselves one way or another. Slytherin had been my mother's house, but I knew she wouldn't care where I ended up so long as I was enjoying myself, so no pressure for either of them. Really, the only factor that had me leaning towards Gryffindor was that half the students sitting in Slytherin looked like they were contemplating someone's murder, but we all had those days.

Undecided, I gave the hat a thumbs up. Let's just see where this goes.

'SLYTHERIN!'

Jamie Eric Lorien, 2017

Well, my cousin just threw that plan out the window.

Did the hat really have to put her there? The one house I'm positive won't have me and that's where it puts her. Just my luck.

As Piper strode over to the Slytherin table I tried to clap and cheer as much as I could, hoping to drown my fear with my pride for her. She looked perfectly at home already. The black robes she was wearing suddenly gained tinges of green that made her look like royalty as she walked past. A couple of girls, who I think knew Piper, shuffled over to offer her a seat and she began talking with them easily. Would that be me when I was sorted?

'Jamie Lorien.'

Guess I was about to find out.

I felt Albus nudge my arm. Turning to him, he gave me a gentle smile and a thumbs up. I tried to smile back but I couldn't quite make my lips curl up like I wanted to, so I settled for a nod instead. Moving through the crowd, I tried to ignore everyone else, avoiding eye contact and focusing only on the stool and the hat. If only I could stop listening to them as easily as I could stop looking at them.

'First Years are getting shorter and shorter—' said a guy, much older than me, at the end of the Gryffindor table.

'—a little on the small side.' Another guy, far side of the Hall on the Slytherin table.

'No way he's actually—' first year female, back of the crowd.

'—Headmistress Edda is making a mistake allowing him to attend so early.' Adult male, in front and to the far right, his voice a whisper as the elderly female to his left hummed.

'—little pipsqueak might be fun to mess with.' Adolescent female down the central-left table marked by the Eagle, her voice full of challenge, a possible threat that needed to be dealt with—

STOP! I dug my fingers into my palms until I felt I might rip them open, taking a deep breath as I sat down on the stool. I can't think like that, she's not a threat. I've got more important things to deal with than some mean girl. I had to resist looking out into the Ravenclaw table and focusing on her voice. Instead I shut my eyes as the professor lowered the hat onto my head, which slumped down and almost blindfolded me.

'Well well well,' a voice said, 'it has been a long time since a student was allowed to walk Hogwarts's halls before the age of admission.'

It took everything I had not to jump off of the stool and make a run for the Forbidden Forest but the pain in my hands and the darkness over my eyes kept me calm. It took me a second to realise what the hat had said (because it had to be the hat, I'm too young to be going crazy already) and I felt a rush of joy. There had been other students, possibly as young as me, that had gotten into Hogwarts before their eleventh birthday?

'Your actually the youngest we've ever had here at Hogwarts' said the hat, laughing gently when I pouted, 'do not be discouraged, Lorien. You might be the youngest but not by much, and in terms of maturity you may prove to overtake your peers. Of course, one could not lead the life you have lived without it, could they?'

I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my back.

'You needn't fear, my boy. What I uncover in each student's mind is kept strictly confidential and you will not be an exception. Be calm, Lorien, you will find no judgment with me.'

I took a couple of deep breaths, trying to focus on slowing my heart while I turned the hat's words over in my head. I couldn't understand why he was letting me off like this was no big deal, can't he tell I'm dangerous?

'Everyone in this hall is dangerous. Some more than others I will admit, but every witch and wizard that attends Hogwarts is taught to wield what muggles would believe an equivalent to a gun within their first year. Yes, while the truly malicious spells are kept out of reach until they're older, almost any spell can be used to injure or kill in hands of the unwary. Thankfully, your teachers are tasked with making sure that you learn control and responsibility. You're taught control so that fatal mistakes don't happen by accident, but once you have learnt this, it is then your responsibility to bare the consequences of your actions. You will be taught control here, Lorien, of that you needn't worry. As for responsibility, the right house will start you on the right path. Whether you continue to walk it will be your decision.'

For the first time since I was told I was coming to Hogwarts I felt calm. The hat gave me a lifeline and I hung onto it. This was why I said yes to Edda when she asked me to come, so I could learn control and I wouldn't have to be scared anymore. There was only one more question to ask.

Which house is the right one for me?

The hat chuckled in my ear and I felt its rim brush against my forehead. Then it shouted:

'HUFFLEPUFF!'


End file.
